leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eterna Gym
The Eterna Gym (Japanese: ハクタイジム Hakutai Gym) is the official Gym of Eterna City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Gardenia. s who defeat her receive the . In the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl The Eterna Gym consists of a green foyer, past which is a greenhouse room where an indoor forest is arranged in a maze-like pattern. The Trainers of the Gym hide and wait behind trees and natural surroundings, and Gardenia will not accept challenges until all of her students are defeated. Every time a Trainer is defeated, they give a hint about where another foe is. Trainers of the Gym are fond of using status-inducing moves such as , , and . Pokémon Platinum In , the entire Gym has been redesigned. The Gym now contains four areas with a giant clock in the middle, separating these areas. For every the defeats, the hands of the clock move in a certain direction. Once the clock's hands spin to the north, south, east or west direction, the player can walk onto them and progress to other areas of the Gym. A set of sprinklers also turns off, allowing the player to exit the Gym and return later. Gardenia awaits the player in the northern area of the Gym (when the larger hand reaches 12 o'clock). Appearance Trainers |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Gardenia.png |prize= 2640 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=DP |location=Eterna Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Gardenia.png |prize= 2640 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pt |location=Eterna Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Items }} In the anime The Eterna Gym appeared in The Grass Menagerie!, when challenged Gardenia. After a tough battle, Ash emerged victorious and earned himself his second Sinnoh League Badge. In Barry's Busting Out All Over!, was revealed to have beaten the Eterna Gym with his . He also mentioned how Gardenia had used a -using against him, making James very pleased to learn that his former Pokémon was being trained well. In the , the Eterna Gym is modeled like a large indoor garden, complete with trees and grass. Many different kinds of Pokémon live there and are taken care of by Gardenia and her helpers. Unlike other Gyms, the Eterna Gym does not have an official battlefield. Instead, Gym battles take place in a large clearing in the middle of the Gym. Pokémon used in Gym was first seen in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! when Gardenia used it to battle Ash's in an unofficial battle. It displayed its high speed, however it emerged that Gardenia was just trying to get a read on Turtwig's abilities before she recalled it. It later appeared during Ash and Gardenia's Gym battle during The Grass Menagerie!, where it was able to outspeed Turtwig's attacks using its and forced Ash to recall it. It then went up against where Ash was able to blind it using the sunlight and then Staravia was able to knock it out. Cherubi's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Billy Beach |desc=Gardenia's was first seen when it battled against 's and . It was shown to be great in speed and very powerful. It was untouchable by any of Ash's Pokémon and won the battle. It helped protect the Adamant Orb in A Secret Sphere of Influence!. In Ash's Gym battle, it used its impressive speed to once again defeat Ash's Staravia. However, it lost to Ash's Turtwig after a fierce battle. Gardenia reappeared in Once There Were Greenfields!, and Turtwig was used in a Tag Battle alongside James's Cacnea, but was defeated by Dawn's Pachirisu's . Nando's Roselia is known to have defeated Turtwig in an earlier battle. Turtwig's known moves are , , and .}} was the final Pokémon used by Gardenia against Ash. It was able to easily knock out Turtwig using a powered by the bright sun. When it went up against Ash's , it was unable to keep up with the active Pokémon. It was eventually knocked out with a combination of and . It also reappeared in flashbacks in DP048 and League Unleashed!. Roserade also appeared alongside Gardenia during the credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Roserade's known moves are , , , and .}} in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!, when it was sent out by James. Gardenia automatically got attracted to it, and she asked it to scratch her back by using . Later in Once There Were Greenfields, after battling alongside James and Cacnea in a Tag Battle, Gardenia knew that Cacnea had the ability to learn , so offered to take on Cacnea to help it reach its full potential. After much soul searching James agreed and handed Cacnea over. Gardenia soon helped Cacnea master Drain Punch and she used it in a Gym battle against where it proved to be a strong opponent.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Eterna Gym appeared in Ring Around the Roserade II, where challenged Gardenia. Due to the great distance between the two sides, Platinum's Pokémon were unable to reach Gardenia's and , while Roserade was able to use its vines to strike Platinum's Pokémon from underground. Eventually, however, Platinum figured out a way to use Gardenia's strategy to her own advantage, and had her use the holes left behind by Roserade's vines to release an underground attack at Gardenia's Pokémon, defeating them and earning Platinum the victory. Pokémon used in Gym (which was more powerful upon 's evolution, since her weight had increased), she used her in the tunnels the vines had dug, to deliver an underground at-distance attack. Cherubi's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} , Prinplup used her in the tunnels the vines had dug, to deliver an underground at distance attack, who defeated both. Roserade's only known move is , and her Ability is .}} Category:Gyms Category:Sinnoh Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Ewigenau es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Vetusta fr:Arène de Vestigion it:Palestra di Evopoli ja:ハクタイジム zh:百代道館